Tagoma
| japanese = | family = | techniques = * Air Dance Technique | tools = * Combat Jacket * Scouter }} was a elite soldier in Freeza's Army who served first under Freeza, then under Sorbet after the tyrant's death. Background Tagomare was one of elite soldiers in the Freeza Army. After Freeza's death, Tagoma had served in the Third Stellar Region under his superior officer, Sorbet, for years. Personality Tagoma was shown to be a loyal and dutiful soldier under Sorbet's command. He seems to be Sorbet's favorite henchman, as he cared about him and prefered him over the jealous Shisami, who had a hidden competition with him. He was also loyal to Freeza, even after the tyrant's death, as he accompanied Sorbet to Earth in order to assist with the gathering of the Dragon Balls and the revival of Freeza. Despite this, he expressed uncertainty about reviving the tyrant, noting to Sorbet that Freeza was an cruel dictator. This behavior eventually lead to his death, when he questioned Freeza's desire for revenge against Gokū, causing the tyrant to blast him into the vacuum of space.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' chapter 1 In the anime, after training with Freeza for four months, Tagoma inherits traits from the tyrant himself; Tagoma becomes ruthless, cold and sadistic to the point where he had no qualms about sacrificing Shisami in an attempt to kill Gohan.Dragon Ball Super episode 21 Appearance Tagoma was a rather tall alien, towering well above both Sorbet and Freeza, with long arms and legs. He had distinctive grayish-purple skin, a bald head, and noticeably narrow facial features. His nose existed as two nostrils barely visible on his face. He wore a distinctly unique battle armor, a variation on the standard battle armor for Freeza's Army which featured a raised collar and curved shoulder plates. His armor was designed with a black and green color scheme, and featured a red patch at the center of the breastplate. Additionally, he wore similarly colored arm and shin guards, maroon leggings, and black-green boots. Perhaps his most distinctive feature was his visor-like Scouter, which he wore over his eyes. Abilities Tagoma is killed relatively quickly after his debut, so his abilities remain mostly unknown. According to Sorbet, however, Tagoma is an accomplished warrior with a power equal to Zarbon and Dodoria. He was also shown to be a skilled pilot. Tagoma was chosen to be Freeza's sparring partner after he survived several Death Beams that Freeza launched at him, greatly increasing his power to the point he could fight Son Gohan in Super Saiyan form, as well as overwhelm the likes of the Dragon Team with ease, even cutting the Super Nameccian Piccolo's arm off.Dragon Ball Super episode 21 Power Level Part II Revival of 'F' Movie= When the Freeza's remaining forces reluctantly ordered their withdrawal from Planet 448 as the inhabitants rebeled, Sorbet decided to revive Lord Freeza and ordered Tagoma to join him on a two person spaceship to Earth. The two eventually collected the last few Dragon Balls and forced Pilaf Gang to summon Shenron. After Freeza returned to life and managed to take revenge, Tagoma suggested that it would be wiser to simply ignore the Saiyans; Freeza then lifted him up telekinetically, then tossed him through the viewport into space, thus killing him. |-|Anime= Freeza's subordinates, Sorbet and Tagoma, visit Earth and use the Dragon Balls to revive Freeza. However, because of the state in which he was killed, Freeza was revived in pieces. Sorbet and Tagoma take Freeza's pieces back to their spaceship and, after leaving Earth, put his cut up body into a regeneration machine so that he can fully regenerate and revive. After being in the Medical Machine for a while, Freeza's extraordinary life force along with the regenerative power of the Medical Machine, brings Freeza back to life. With the process complete, Freeza bursts from his tank, fully rejuvenated, his power destroying every scouter on the ship in the process. Freeza realizes that he has been resurrected and smiles wickedly. Sorbet personally greets him, and it takes Freeza a moment to remember precisely who Sorbet was. Freeza briefly inquires about his father, and while Sorbet says they intended to revive him, the tyrant says that reviving his father is best avoided. Now fully revived, Freeza tests his powers, disappointed to see that they've decreased slightly during his time in Hell. Noting this, the tyrant decides that revenge will have to take a back seat until he can recover entirely. Tagoma then humbly insists that Freeza leave the Saiyans alone. Disgusted, Freeza punishes Tagoma by piercing him with multiple fingertip ki blasts which horrifies the rest of the soldiers. Freeza decides to not kill Tagoma as it would be boring to finish him off so quickly. Freeza decides to commit himself to training for the next four months, believing with the new powers he'd unlock from training, he could finally crush the Super Saiyans. During Freeza's four months of training, Tagoma is selected to be Freeza's training partner. As a result of the harsh training, Tagoma starts inheriting personality traits from the tyrant as well as becoming stronger. After four months have past, Tagoma joins Freeza in his assault on Earth. The Dragon Team and Freeza's Army begin fighting, but the Dragon Team gain the upper hand throughout the battle. Soon Shisami is ordered to fight to turn the odds back into their favor. After Shisami tries to crush Gohan with a bear hug, Tagoma fires a ki blast that impales Shisami and Gohan as well, which shocks the Dragon Team and surprises Freeza. Shisami dies as a result of Tagoma's attack. The Dragon Team manage to save Gohan thanks to Piccolo and a Senzu Bean. Meanwhile, Sorbet criticizes Tagoma for his actions; Tagoma notes that it was the best opportunity to take out the enemy's strongest member and glares at Sorbet for being weak-hearted, frightening Sorbet. However, Tagoma thanks Sorbet for selecting him to be Freeza's special training partner during Freeza's four month training regime. As a result, Tagoma has not only become more cold and ruthless during those four months but is now even stronger than the Ginyu Force combined without even powering up. Tagoma asks Freeza to become the new commander of his army in exchange for killing the Dragon Team, to which Freeza grants and as an added bonus a planet of his choosing. Tagoma powers up and prepares to fight the Dragon Team. |-|Manga= Creation and Conception Trivia * His name is a pun on the Japanese word for "egg", . * In the storyboard, Tagoma was first supposed to be rescued after being blown out to space by Freeza, but finally ended up dying in the movie. Like Sorbet, he was re-designed by Akira Toriyama during was drawing the storyboards.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' — Storyboard Book References Category:Freeza's Army Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who have died and not been revived